Sirius Black and the life that was
by SannaBlack
Summary: Sirius Black enters Hogwarts, and becomes a Gryffindor. Its not easy for him to find friends at first since he is a Black after all.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

JKR own it all. This is just another fanfic.

The Train ride to Hogwarts,

1971.

His parents did not follow him to platform 9 3/4 to wave him goodbye and wish him good luck for his first year at Hogwarts. So, here he was, eleven years old and with a heart that bumped double when he saw other children with their parents hugging them goodbye with proud and watery eyes. He saw a boy with dark untidy hair hugging his parents, his mother was weeping with proud. His father hold his sons hand and smiled but gave his wife a look that begged her to stop crying.

"I can't believe he is so old already, my little baby."  
"I'm not a baby, mother." But Sirius could see that the boy enjoyed the attention. His parents helped him up the train and gave him kisses on his cheeks. Sirius touched his own cheek, his parents had never done that to him. He was told to be better than that, his parents thought that was sleazy. Sirius was brought up to behave, be chilly and...perfect. But didn't that look so much sweeter than all that, he thought to himself still holding a hand on his left cheek.  
"Soon time for departure, everyone on board!"  
Sirius woke up from his thoughts and drag his package up the train to Hogwarts. A couple of people looked at him, they had something dark in their look.  
"Mother?" A little boy asked his mother when seeing her gaze on Sirius.  
"He is a Black, and I don't want you to talk to them, love. They are all dark wizards and witches." The boy nodded and Sirius heart fell down to his feet. Maybe this was not going to be as fun as he thought.  
"Do you need help with that one?" A Slytherin boy asked with s friendly smile, he was already wearing the school robe with proud. Sirius recognized him as Steve Laughalot, he had meet him twice before at a dinner party hold by and for purebloods only. He had never liked the boy who was a couple of year older then himself. Laughalot did not wait for an answer, he took Sirius luggage and pulled it on the train.  
"Always nice to help a fellow Slytherin."  
"I'm not sorted yet"  
The boy looked puzzled but laughed after a second.  
"Sure whatever you say Mr. Black. I wait with that until we are at the Slytherins common room, see you there, I would stay and company you on the train ride, but I'm afraid im late on to meet my date, whom I will sit with." Laughalot said and give Sirius a little bow before walking down the corridor. Sirius snorted, he knew Laughalot only was nice to him because he was a Black. The Laughalots had always looked up to the Black family, because they where rich, powerful and most of all, pureblood. Sirius hated them for their fascination of the matter, it was all just a game and nothing more in it. Sirius took his luggage as he felt the train start moving. Now then, were should he sit. He opened the first door and looked inside, the compartment was full with giggling girls, so he back away and closed the door, he heard a girl say. "Who was that cutie pie?" But didn't react on it.

Sirius opened the next door, inside was a black haired boy and a red-haired girl.  
"Pardon, my name is Sirius Black, is it ok if I sit with you?"  
The boy looked puzzled and throw an eye on the girl before saying;  
"Yes Mr. Black. If you please to do so." Snape knew, as all the magic people knew in Britain that the Blacks was extremely powerful and respected in the higher social circles. He had learn by his parents that it was good for him to befriending a member of the Black family, it would give him status. But he was afraid of how this young Black would react if he knew Lily Evens here are a muggleborn, so far he knew didn't the Blacks like the fact muggleborn entering Hogwarts. It was risky.  
"Thanks a lot." Sirius said and put away his luggage with a smile on his lips. Lily gave him her hand.  
"Hello Black, my name is Lily Evans. And this is my good friend Severus Snape."  
"Nice to meet you both." Sirius shook their hands and sat down beside Lily.  
"Are you also first years?"  
Lily was about to speak when Snape interrupted her.  
"Yes we are." Lily gave him a stern look, Sirius didn't notice.  
"Good, I'm not the only one lost then." He said and laughed heartly.  
"Certainly not." Evans answered and wondered why Snape looked so pale. "What house do you wish to be sorted in?" Evans asked Sirius which made Snape even paler. Snape thought that question would make it to obvious that she was a muggleborn, Blacks have always been Slytherins.  
"My family have always been in the Slytherin house." He answered her with empty eyes. Lily nodded.  
"We would like to go in Slytherin too, wouldn't we Lily?". Lily nodded again, she wanted to stay with Severus Snape, he was her best friend and the one that told him all about the magic world when she got the school letter. Snape wondered if muggleborns had ever been in Slytherin, he wouldn't like it if she was sorted in another house.

They sat in silence and watched out the window.  
"Sorry, but I think I need go down to the bathroom." Sirius stood up and left the compartment. They seemed pretty nice, he thought, maybe a bit stiff though. When he entered the room for the boys toilets he saw the boy with black dishevelled hair with another boy. They eyed Sirius when he walked in.  
"First year?" The black haired asked him.  
"Yes. And you?"  
"We are both first years, this is Peter Pettigrew, whom I got company with on the train. And my name is James Potter." He said proud. Sirius knew who the Potters was, his family hated them.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Sirius Black." He hold out a hand but none took it. Potter gave him a dark brow, he had been told that the Blacks are all trouble, dark magic trouble. Evil, self-loving and powerful. The other boy looked puzzled.  
Sirius draw back his hand, he felt hurt. "Ah, yes. Now I see that you're a Black, I should have notice that aristocratic look." The dark haired boy walked through the door without saying anything more, the other boy followed him.

Back in the compartment were Evans and Snape chatting about Hogwarts.  
"I heard that all the first years will take boats over the Black Lake to Hogwarts."  
"Boats, I'm sure it will look lovely, but I don't really like sitting in small boats after dark in a lake I don't know."  
Sirius smiled at Evans.  
"I'm sure it is safe." He told her. The door opened, it was a lady with a trolley full of sweets.  
"Do you need anything sweet for the rest of the ride? We are about half through." She had the nicest and friendliest smile Sirius ever had seen. They all bought some candy and thanked her before she continued her round with the Honeyduke Express.  
Lily had bought some Bertie Bott' every flavour beans and Jelly Slugs. Severus bought cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's beans. Lily looked amazed when she saw Sirius open the chocolate frog package and a brown frog jumped out of his hands down to his knees.  
"What is that?!" she asked with astonishment.  
Snape heart stopped and looked at how Sirius would react. But Sirius only laughed friendly.  
"It's a chocolate frog, it's a magical substance called croakoa that makes it act as a real frog. It makes it more fun."  
He took the frog in its jump and showed it to his mouth, Lily looked disgusted.  
"You know it is candy and not a living thing, its made for eating." Sirius said when he saw Lily's grimace.  
"Do you want some?" Sirius hold up a package to her.  
"No thanks"  
"It's a collecting card of famous wizards and witches in it too, look." Lily looked amazed as Sirius showed her a collectors card with a moving witch called Morgan le Fay on it. Snape hated himself for not telling her more about all this stuff, so it shouldn't be too obvious she was muggleborn. Lily took the chocolate frog package from Sirius hand.  
"Thanks, I may take it later on."  
"You're welcome."  
Snape who had observed them had a strange feeling, his stomach feelt odd. Was it jealousy?

The time went, mostly in silent. Sirius fall asleep for a while leaving Snape and Evans talking to them self. Sirius woke up when a Prefect entered the compartment.  
"Time to put your robes on, we arrive in about half an hour." Then she walked out again to go to the next compartment. Sirius felt dazzled after his sleep.


	2. A Slytherin with a Gryffindor heart

A Slytherin with a Gryffindor heart

When they entered the Hogsmeade station and walked out to the platform could they see a large man with a great brown beard.  
"First years, this way!" The large man yelled over the children's head. Sirius, Evans and Snape went towards him. Sirius could again see the dark haired boy and his friend Pettigrew as they walked up to the large man.

Potter, as the dark haired boy said his name was, walked a couple of meters away from Sirius, with his friend Pettigrew by his side. The tall man stopped when they come down the lake.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Im the gatekeeper. You will soon enter Hogwarts, on these boats. Please, only four persons per boat."

Snape and Evans jumped in a boat with two students already in, leaving Sirius alone.

"There is a place for ya'" Hagrid pointed at a boat who Potter and Pettigrew already sat in, alongside with another boy who looked rather pale. Sirius jumped on the small wooden boat; he placed himself with the pale boy in the front. He smiled at Sirius; he had a scar in his face.

"Hi, Im Lupin, Remus Lupin." He held out a hand, Sirius took it and shook it.

"Sirius Black."

Lupin observed him for a second, then he smiled. "Nice to meet you, Black."  
"You too. Exited?"

"I'm overjoyed." Lupin laughed.

The other boys sat in silence as the boats started moving over the dark lake. It was a nice evening and the stars lit the sky. Sirius looked up and gazed at "his" star for a moment, or was it vice versa. It was one of the brightest. He hoped he also would be as bright one day, in school, with friends, life full. He looked down and back at the other boys, Potter and Pettigrew chatted with Lupin.

"The sky looks nice tonight, don't you think?" Sirius asked. Potter gave Sirius a non-expressional.

Pettigrew nodded and looked up. Lupin also looked up but lowered his head pretty fast, paler then before. Sirius felt the awkward silence.

"Which house do you want to go in?" Lupin asked, he wanted to break the silent.

"Gryffindor, of course!" Potter said with proud. Pettigrew thought for a moment.

"I don't know, anywhere but Slytherin I guess." Lupin turned his head at Sirius who had been staring down the water. Sirius felt that he was observed and looked up.

"Hmm. Well, my family have been in Slytherin since the school was founded. So, I don't think it leaves so many options left." He saw Potters face darkened at him. Sirius knew Gryffindors and Slytherins in general hated each other, just as Potters and Blacks hated each other. But Sirius was tired of hate, he found it retrograde. He found his family very old fashioned with their hate for the muggleborns and blood-traitors, as they called the wizards that did not agree with their pureblood thinking. Sirius turned his head forward again, and then they saw it, Hogwarts in all its majesty. Sirius gazed with eyes big as teacups, so did the other behind him

"It's amazing!" said Lupin as he leaned forward beside Sirius, who nodded back at Lupin. "Yes, it is."

He could hear Potters and Pettigrew's "ooohww" from behind. When they entered the ground Hagrid lead them to a path up to the castle, he opened a great door and took them to a staircase which carried them to another great door. Outside the large door a woman in a fine green robe stood. They stopped in front of her. Sirius saw Evans and Snape and winked at them to come over, they did.

"Wasn't that just amazing?" Evans asked Sirius with happiness. Potter looked back and saw the red haired girl with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, his heart jumped.  
"Yes, I enjoyed every second of it." Sirius laughed. Snape gave Sirius a thin smile.

"Now now. First years. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor House. Inside this door you will be sorted in to different houses that you will be in for the rest of your seven years at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I will call you in alphabetical order by your surname, when I call your name you will come up to me to be sorted. When you are sorted you go and sit at your house table with the other students."

She opened the great door and the first years gazed again for what they saw. A great room with four long tables with students and a another table at the front for the teachers. Sirius looked up and saw the night sky again, even though they were inside. Burning candles were flying over their heads which gave the hall an cosy atmosphere. They stopped and McGonagall took up a parchment with a list if all the names. Sirius gulped, his name starts with a B so he will be of the first to be sorted.

The sorting hat on the stool started to move, the muggleborns looked puzzled, and suddenly the hat started to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hat fell silence. Professor McGonagall raised the parchment and read out loud.

"Joanna Akheart"

A thin girl walked up with unsteady legs, she sat down at the stool and McGonagall sat the hat over her head. In a few seconds the hat screamed "Ravenclaw!" Everyone applauded but the Ravenclaw table made the most sound to welcome her "home". The girl looked happy and run to her table. Sirius felt heavy and dizzy as the sorting continued, it was soon his time. He cursed his last name once again.

" Sirius Black the third"

Sirius could almost not move, he saw Potter mouthed "the third?" to Pettigrew who smiled back at Potter with amusement.

Sirius straighten up his back and hold his head high when he moved up to the stool with the sorting hat, he had been taught not to show weakness. He felt that all eyes were on him. He sat down with a majesty and smooth move, head still high. Professor McGonagall sat the hat on his head and all went dark. He heard the hat talk inside his head.

" Aha, what's this?! Interesting, interesting indeed. What a puzzle! Another Black. I have never. But I can feel that you're your own man with your own way of seeing things, far from your fellow family members throughout history. But, the Blacks have a bit of Salazar Slytherins blood in their veins."

Sirius' heart fell; he was going to be a Slytherin too. He was a fool thinking otherwise.

"You're not pleased with Slytherin? You would be great, extremely powerful and well respected there. Well if you are sure. Then the choice is simple, the only place for you is...GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius almost fainted, was he dreaming? He could hear his own breath and his heart beat fast. The hat was still on; McGonagall was in chock for what just happened.

"Thank you, you won't regret it, I promise." Sirius whisper to the sorting hat and took it off with the most respect at the hat.

Everyone was looking at Sirius, but this time many was in chock and their jaws almost hit the floor. The muggleborns looked puzzled since they did not know what the fuss was about. It was silent, no applause or cheering. Sirius could still hear his heartbeat. He turned to McGonagall and gave her the hat. Sirius saw the headmaster Albus Dumbledore look at him with surprise. Sirius and Dumbledore's eyes meet for a second, and then Sirius saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle and he gave Sirius a smile, who smiled back with hole his heart.

Sirius rushed over to the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall started the applause that soon echoed in the hall. The Slytherins stared at Sirius with eyes full of puzzlement and betrayal. Sirius heart was lighter than ever. He gave the Slytherin table a fast look and saw his cousins Narcissa and Andromeda Black looking at him with amazement. He liked them both, but not enough to go to Slytherin for their sake. He gave them a wink and they winked back at him.

Severus Snape looked at Sirius with disbelief. How could this be?! A Black who is not in Slytherin? Was it still good for him to befriending him? He looked over the Slytherin table and saw their dark gazes at Sirius Black. He thought not.

James Potter still stared at Black in shock. A Black in Gryffindor? Were they going to be classmates, a Black in the Gryffindor tower. Wait, if a Black go in Gryffindor, then nothing is safe, maybe he himself won't be sorted in Gryffindor. What if he becomes...a Slytherin? For the first time James Potter got nervous for the sorting.

The ceremony continued.

"Lily Evans"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius applauded violently. She smiled and sat down obliquely to him. Their eyes meet in a little smile. She then looked up to see Snape whose heart just had fallen down on the floor. He looked heartbroken and watched Evans with sad eyes. For the first time would they be separate.

The sorting pressed on.

Remus Lupin also went to Gryffindor so did Peter Pettegrew' and a relieved James Potter. Slytherin got Snape, he was very happy about it but he still looked over the Gryffindor table to see Evans, his best friend ever. Evans looked back at him and they shared a sad moment in silence. But soon the other girls around Lily started to chat with her. No one talked to Sirius, he mostly listened friendly. He felt alone, different, as always. He saw Lupin a couple of meter away talking to an older Gryffindor student.

Dumbledore raised from his chair, the hall went silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! And for you older students I welcome you back , we have a great year ahead of us. Now let's start the feast!"

The tables filled with all kinds of food, drinks and sweets. Sirius had forgotten how hungry he'd been and took a great portion. He had almost not eaten anything today, just a small and fast breakfast.

Evans leaned over to Sirius.  
"Why did they all react like that when you got sorted?"  
"As I said, all my family have been in Slytherin. Since the school started." He answered her with a smile.  
"Oh, I understand."  
"Making new friends?" Sirius nodded to the girl she just spoke with.

"Yes, that's Marlene McKinnon and Stella Swarts." Evan pointed at the two girls as they sat and chattered to each other.

"And you?"  
Sirius shrugged.  
"It will take some time I guess."  
"You're always welcome to talk with me you know." Lily smiled and left to join her new friends again. Sirius looked over to the Slytherin table again and saw Andromeda looking at him with both sorrow and pride, Sirius new that she like him was different from their parents.

Dumbledore stood up again.  
"I hope you're all full and happy now. I want to introduce Professor Jim Fitzroy as our new Defence against dark arts teacher, we are very happy to have him with us."

Fitzroy stood up and greeted his soon becoming students. He was in his early 40s, rather slim, curly hair and he got a friendly smile.

"Now, to more serious matter I'm afraid." Continued Professor Dumbledore . "As many of you know has a dark wizard, called Voldermort, claimed war against the ministry and all those who stands positive to educate muggleborns in magic. Because of this have we made the castle even more secure, but the castle ground is less safe and therefore the teachers and I have come to the conclusion that we don't accept you being outside the castle after five o´clock, until we have made the grounds even more secure. With that said, I want to say good night to you all, we all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. The Prefect will lead the first years to the common rooms."

"First years here!" A Gryffindor Prefect called out and the youngest walked over. Sirius walked up to Lily Evans and her friends.  
"Black, did you enjoy the dinner?" Lupin walked up beside him.  
"Well, I was rather hungry."  
"You really gave people something to talk a about back there."  
Sirius laughed heartily, heartier then Remus Lupin thought ever could come out from a Black.  
"I don't really care, I'm just happy I broke the tradition. Though, I'm rather curious on how my parents will react. They will be furious."

They walked up to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The password to enter it this year is 'Ad acta'. The portrait opened and they went in to meet a warm and cosy common room with red couches and a big fireplace. Sirius smiled, he could certainly like it here.  
"Now, you may go up the stairways and take a bed, the rooms with open doors are free to take. Good night."

People hurried up to take their beds, Sirius walked after. He looked in a room but all the beds were taken, he continued to the next. Two beds were free, so he entered and lay down his package. Then he saw Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin looking at him, Potter didn't look too happy about it.

"Is it ok if I take this bed?" He pointed to the bed closest the window.

"I don't snore." Sirius continued. Lupin smiled friendly.

"Of course, you're welcome."

Pettigrew nodded; Potter grunted, which Sirius took as a yes and lay down on his new bed.

He felt really tired and fall asleep pretty fast, with a smile on his lips. He was away from his parents and in the Gryffindor common rooms beds, he was his own now. The world was ahead him.


	3. The first day

The first day

Sirius woke up early, he was use to get up pretty early since his parents don't allow him or his brother to sleep in. They think it's a bad character to sleep long, his parents liked actions.

So, Sirius went up and took a shower. After he'd washed himseld did he go and see if the other boys had woken up.

They all slept as rocks, so Sirius went down to the great hall to eat his breakfast. Since it was quite early was the hall almost empty. Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table and with that food appeared in front of him. He wasn't so hungry, he had always had some difficulties with eating in the mornings. After a while came a ragged looking Remus Lupin, after him came Potter and Pettigrew looking even more tired.

They sat down were it was room in the now full great hall. Sirius tried to talk with some fellow Gryffindors but none seemed interesting in having a conversation with him. Sirius didn't understand why, he was one of them, and not a Slytherin. He looked over the Slytherin table and saw Snape sitting and chatting with some older Slytherins. Sirius eyes wandered and he saw Laughalot staring back at him with dark eyes. Sirius stared back in a few seconds before turning away.

Narcissa and Andromeda come up to him.  
"Sirius."  
"Good morning cousins."  
"You had a good night sleep I hope." Narcissa sat down with him.  
"Yes, thank you. I didn't get the most talkative roommates though. But I will be fine." Sirius looked at them, they were both Slytherin prefects. Andromeda gave him a warm smile.

"We miss you in our house; you shocked us real good yesterday, who would have thought you would get in Gryffindor?"

"Well here I'm. And I found it exciting."  
"To be honest, we think so too." Narcissa said and looked up at her sister who nodded in agreement. "Though, we are a bit worried of how your parents will react."  
Sirius laughed coldly. "Do we not already know how they will react? It's obvious. And I don't care."  
The sisters nodded.

"Take care of yourself and have a nice first day at all the rest days in Hogwarts. It's great, we can promise you that." Said Narcissa and stood up again.

"See you later, Sirius!" Said Andromeda; they gave him a hug and went over to their table.

Sirius could hear the sound of wings flying, and before he could say owl, did the owls come with the morning post. Sirius could she one of his parents' owls fly right to him.

This can never be good he thought as the owl dropped a letter. And not just a letter but a howler. People around him saw the howler, some looked at it with fear and some looked merry at his expense.

Sirius knew nothing good would come from waiting to open it, then it would just open itself and be even more furious. It was like a bandage, quick off and quick done.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD!HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WE FELT WHEN WE GOT THE NEWS ABOUT YOU BEING SORTED IN GRYFFINDOR?! AS THERE WERE ANY OPTIONS FOR YOU, YOU GO STRIGHT TO THE HEAD OFFICER AND DEMAND REPLACEMENT TO SLYTHERIN WHERE YOU BELONG. IF NOT, WE WILL TAKE YOU OUT FROM SCHOOL AND SEND YOU TO DURMSTRANG OR BEAUXBATON! THAT STUPID OLD HAT MUST BE BROKEN AND SENILE. YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN IN HOGWARTS A COUPLE OF HOURS AND YOU HAVE ALREADY MADE A DISGRACE OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, SHAME ON YOU! NOW FIX THIS!"

The letter burst into fire and fall like ashes to the table. Everyone's eyes in the great hall once again stirred at Sirius. Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin watched Sirius with open mouths and Lily Evans felt bad for him holding her hand over her mouth. She, as the other boys, thought he would run away in shame or sadness. But to their chock didn't he even do that, he looked as nothing had happen. Sirius rolled his eyes and made a bark like laugh before cleaning the table from the dust, drank the last of his tea and stood up, leaving the great hall, still some eyes on his back.

Sirius was more then used to be yelled at, it didn't bite in him anymore. There was a time when he was younger and took it really bad because he didn't understand why his parents didn't like when he said and did some things he did. And he really liked his parents when he was a younger boy. But as he got older he understood they had different views of things, almost all things. He had accepted it, but they had not, they saw it as a failure who needed to be corrected in any way, sometimes even with physical beating. No, Sirius didn't care about a howler, he had much more important things to do, like attend to lessons and learn as much he could. He even didn't care that the whole school heard him being yelled at, why would they really care about him? He was sure they had their own problems to think about.

Their first lesson was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Sirius was there early. He looked around in the classroom. Remus Lupin stepped in, he saw Sirius and looked puzzled, eying the seat he was about to sit down on and the seat beside Sirius. Remus Lupin sighted and went to sit with Sirius. Lupin was neither fond of the idea of befriending a Black too well. Remus biggest secret was that he was a werewolf and he knew that some Black's hated and abused people like him during the full moons transfigurations to serve them. If Sirius was one of those Black's perhaps would he see what Remus really was and if so would his days at Hogwarts be over, or even worse.

But Remus Lupin was brought up to behave and be nice, and it wouldn't be nice to not sit down with this lonely boy. Remus knew too well how hard loneliness was to accept.

"Hi, early too?"

Lupin said and the second the words came out did he feel how stupid it sounded, of course he was early he was bloody sitting here already! Sirius smiled.

"Yes, I woke up early too."  
They sat quiet for a few seconds.  
"Erhm, you ok? I heard the message from your parents."  
"Don't think about it, I don't. They are always like that, they think they are so much better than everyone else." He laughed a small bark like laugh again.  
"But, you are not afraid they will send you to the other schools?"

Sirius thought.  
"No, I don't think they will do that. Well, they could, but I won't give up my place in the Gryffindor tower so easily." He once again laughed. Lily Evans and her two friends sat down beside them. Lily was about to ask him if he was ok, but she heard him laugh with Lupin and thought it wasn't the time. Potter and Pettigrew burst into the room exactly when Professor McGonagall was about to welcome the class.  
"Sorry Professor"  
"I certainly hope you are. I will accept this only because it's your first day. But be in time next time, and all other times."

"Now, let's begin. As I said yesterday, my name is Professor McGonagall and I will be your transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is one of the hardest and power fullest classes you will attend, therefore will I not tolerate you joke this off. I assume you all will do your best, if not, I suggest you leave already."  
She eyed Potter and Pettigrew.  
"In front of you is a small cup, I want you to transform it to a rabbit before the class is over. If not, you will have it as homework to the next lesson. The spell is 'Lapifors'. Good luck."

Sirius looked down at his cup. If the truth should be out had Sirius already practice some magic at home, even if it was illegal. His parents thought it was important to learn some magic as fast as possible, they did not like the non-magic-at-home rule before seventeen years old. Through history the Blacks had always found a way to come around that law. The young Blacks, specially the becoming head of the family as Sirius, was well educated in many things in a young age. For Sirius had they made a practice room were the ministry could not register any magical activities, they even had an extra wand at Sirius to use for practice only. So, Sirius had already done some transfiguration at home, though this was much different, around with so many others.

Remus Lupin tried a few times and one time the cup become pretty rabbit-like. Sirius tried too, the cup got hair the first time he tried. The next time it also got two long ears.  
"Good Mr Black. You almost have it already."  
Sirius concentrated, thinking only on how the cup would look as a rabbit.  
"Lapifors"  
And with that a snow white rabbit sat in front of them.  
"Wow, that was great!" Lupin looked amazed.  
"Good Mr Black. Ten points to Gryffindor for trying hard and success."  
The Slytherins in the room looked murderous at him.  
"A Black achieve house points to Gryffindor, it's a shame." Sirius heard one Slytherins spit out to his friend.  
A few minutes later succeeded Lily with the transfiguration too, then Lupin with help of Sirius and after him Potter.

"Good. The class is over. But it seems as the most of you made it. Some quicker than others, but I suggest you all practice. You who didn't make it has it as homework. Now, off you go to next class."

They walked out and went to the classroom to the History of Magic with mr Binns. Mr Binns who are a ghost have a very smoothly voice which makes the most relaxed and sleepy. Sirius barely made it without fall asleep, he saw that Potter fall asleep after fifteen minutes.

At the dinner sat Sirius once again alone. It was though being a Black in Gryffindor as they still saw him as a typical Black which are a synonym of Slytherin. The Slytherin saw him as a traitor, a blood-traitor, and he was like his parents wrote, a disgrace for the noble pure-blooded. Sirius was in between, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't like to talk to him, mostly for the same reason as for the Gryffindors.

The next class was Care of Magic Creatures with Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. Sirius was rather good in that subject too, he had always loved animals of all kind. He liked to be with them because they did not judge him like humans did, they truly saw him. After that did they have potions with Professor Horace Slughorn, head of Slytherin. Oh, great, Sirius thought with sarcasm. Then he read they should have the class together with the Slytherins. He made a sarcasm giggle, life is wonderful, he thought and started go to the classroom.

The potion lessons are located in the dungeon which give the room a cold and dark touch. Sirius sat down behind a cauldron and opened his book.

Slughorn entered the room half running.  
"God afternoon dear class, sorry I'm late, I had to fetch some ingredients from the supply." He drop some wings of some kind and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Now, were we? Oh, yes, first years first class. Then some introductions will sit handy. My name is Horace Slughorn, I'm, as you can see, your teacher in potions but I'm also the head of Slytherin. Now, let's see if I can recognise some of you."

He looked around and smiled.  
"Oh, Yes Mr Black. Your parents was one of my first students, they were both extraordinary in Potions, in most subject actually. And some members of your family have invented some great potions, as your grandfather Cygnus Black for example.

Yes, I expect much from you boy. Though I'm sad I didn't get you in my house, as the other Blacks. But you're a rebel eh? There have to be some of them too."

Slughorn knew well that the House of Black is synonymous with elevated status and wealth, which he loved to socialize with, perfect for his Slug Club were all the famous and talented students and ex-students of his was in.

Sirius was red, for the first time in his Hogwarts time did he found it embarrassing with the attention. He looked down as fast Slughorn turned to the next he 'knew' and praised to the class. Potter observed him with a dark brow. Sirius could not understand why he bothered so much about him, it was not like he ever did anything bad against him. When Slughorn had praised everyone he found worthy it did he continue the class.  
"I want you to work in pairs. I will arrange the groups and then it will be your groups this month."

Sirius was shortened with Lily Evans.  
"So, I got to be with the famous Black." Lily mocked with a soft smile, Sirius smiled back. He loved the fact she was muggleborn and open minded.  
"And I have the honour to be with what so far seems to be one of the smartest in class."  
"Ditto." She answered him with a laugh. She saw Snape stare at them, he didn't look happy.

Snape heart pained when he heard her laugh with him. Oh, why couldn't they both just have been sorted in Slytherin with him? Then they maybe all tree could be friends, stupid Black, he thought.

The lesson went on pretty well, Evans had a talent for potions. Sirius enjoyed her presence, she was the only one who didn't compare him with his parents or listed at the others warnings of befriending a Black. Sirius heard Potter mutter something about him, he looked over at Potter who had a murderous look in his face.

Potter hated that Black boy, he was exactly as his parents told him they would be. Thinking they were so much better than everyone else. But what made him dislike Black the most was because that Evans seemed to like him. Why did she do that?! It doesn't make since at all, he thought and looked down at the cauldron. Yes, James Potter did not know it yet, but he was jealous. He was already found of that red haired girl with that soft smile on her lips.

At the end of the class praised Professor Slughorn Sirius and Lily's work.

They and Snape and Lupin, who were in the same group, was the only pairs in the class that had succeeded with the potion.

But he told the rest of the class that they should not be worried, they would also make it with practice.

Sirius and Lily walked out the classroom chattering, soon they got accompaniment of Lilys friends, Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance.  
"Well, we are heading up at our bedrooms now. Maybe we see each other at dinner. Bye." Lily said when they entered the common room.  
"Ok, maybe I see you later then."  
The girls went up to their room. Vance gave Sirius a fast look and then turned back to Lily.  
"I don't think it good for you to befriending him, Lily. He is a Black, and not any Black he is the son coming head of the Black family. All Blacks hates Muggles and Muggleborn, they are loyal to that dark wizard who wants to kill every muggleborn."

Lily frowned.

"I think he seems nice."  
McKinnon looked at Evans with pity.  
"Maybe now yes, he is still young."  
"As we are. How can we foresee that he will change to the worse?" Lily answered now a little bit angry. Vance took Lily Evans on her shoulder. "Because he is a Black. They are one of the oldest, power fullest and purest wizarding family, they have always disliked muggleborn. Have I heard."

Lily gave them a stern look. "Fine. Let's compromise. I will still talk to him but I will be prepared for the worst. Ok." She burst out from their room went to check the library.

Sirius entered the bedroom and saw Potter lying on his bed reading a letter, assumable from his parents. Potter looked up and stared at Sirius as if he was walking in with a highly infection disease. Sirius saw his stern and walked up to Potters bed slowly. "Hi, you ok?"  
Potter didn't answer. Sirius bit his tongue. "How come we never talk, we are roommates." Potter looked disgusted. "Just because we share room doesn't mean we have to be 'mates' or even talk. I don't want you in here at all. Why didn't you just go to Slytherin as the rest of your family. You are a Black for Merlins sake, and I'm a Potter. .Talk."  
"Well some Blacks and Potters have gotten married in the past. Wonder how that happened and how fun their life was since they didn't speak to each other as you say."  
"I would never marry you if I was a girl or vice versa ."  
Potter looked murderous. Then left the room. Sirius regretted first what he had said, but he thought their conversation got a funny twist. He could not keep his laughter in.

Sirius lay down on his bed, he felt lonelier than ever, maybe he would let his parents contact another school instead. But, no, he thought, it's too early, he need to give it a try. Sirius didn't did not go to eat dinner that night he stayed in bed for a while then went out to explore the castle on his own.

When he had walked for about an hour did he see Professor McGonagall coming right his way.

"Mr Black. The headmaster wants to see you. I suggest we go there immediately so you can go back to your common room afterwards."  
"Oh, ok Professor." Sirius followed her until they stood in front of a gargoyle. McGonagall stood in front of it and said;  
"Jelly heart". And the gargoyle moved, relieving a stair upwards. McGonagall turned to Sirius. "Walk up and knock on the door, Mr. Black."

Sirius walked up the stairs and soon found a great door in front of him. He knocked and waited.  
"Come in." The door was heavy, the office inside was big but cosy. Behind the desk sat Albus Dumbledore, he looked rather happy. "God evening dear boy, sit down of you like." Sirius sat down in front of the desk.  
"Want some candy?" Dumbledore hold up a bowl. Sirius took a candy he had never seen before.  
"Oh, good choice. Tyrkisk peber , its s muggle candy from denmark. Very testy and very salty."  
Sirius tasted it, it was liquorice, he loved liquorice.

"Mr Black, I got a letter from your mother. Maybe not quite as screaming as yours though. Right to the point, do you want to move to Slytherin?"  
"No! Err. Sir."  
"I didn't think so either. It's settled then."

"It is? Just like that?"  
"Yes, Mr. Black. It's the first time in history a Black enter school as a Gryffindor, I believe that this is one of many things that will change the wizarding world, to the best I hope. We are soon in another wizarding war Im afraid. But I do believe there is a hope of a reunion of many families that before had difficulties to each other. You, my dear boy is a first step towards it."

"Well, I haven't got so many good friends yet, Professor. Almost, no one."  
"Who would you call friend in this early stake, Mr. Black?"

"Well, so far have I talked most with a girl called Lily Evans, sir." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and he got a smile on his face, looking attempt.

"Ah, miss Evans yes. What do you know about her?"  
"I think she is a muggleborn, that must be why she is so nice to me, she doesn't know better. That or she doesn't listen at the other about...me. Because..."  
"Because, Mr. Black?"  
"Because she wants to give me a chance to show myself different from what the others say."

A Black in Gryffindor, befriending a muggleborn, the world is changing to a better place faster than I ever thought, Dumbledore thought. Yes there is hope for the light side.  
"Mr Black, keep strong, I'm sure you will find more friends later on. Miss Evans is showing the way for the others, I do hope your friendship will grow."

"I hope so to, Professor."  
Dumbledore smiled and sent Sirius back to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was full of students talking about their first day in school. Sirius tried to find Evans, but she was no were to be seen, so she must have been in her dormitory with her girlfriends. Sirius was on his way up when two red haired brothers come up to him.  
"Hi, Sirius Black right? My name is Fabian Prewett and this is my brother Gideon. We thinks it's really cool and about time a Black enters Gryffindor!"  
"Yeah, after all we are relatives. We share a same aunt for example." Gideon said and laughed." I mean, we think that a Black can be pretty distant to, if they want it."  
Sirius looked at them both with joy." Nice to meet you Prewetts! Yes how are our aunt Lucretia?"  
"Oh, she is just fine. We meet her this summer and she seemed happy and contempt."  
"That's good." Sirius liked his aunt Lucretia, she had a friendly way to act and think.  
"How was your first day in Hogwarts?" Fabian asked and looked worried, they had both herd Walburgas howler that morning.

"Well, ok I guess."  
"Lonely eh? Hard to find friends in here as a Black!" Gideon asked with pity.  
"Yes, but I think time will have its go on it." Sirius bit his lower lip and looked at the brothers. "I would really appreciate your friendship."  
"Of course! That's why we are here, talking to you. You may be a Black, but you are a Black in our house, which is a miracle in itself, and we are like I said relatives."  
"Yes, if there is anything, just contact us. But we may be under a great pile of books time to time. Since we have to do our O. this year.

And we are working for as many Os as possible." Gideon said and looked at Fabian who nodded. "It was nice talking to ya Sirius, see you later!"  
The brothers walked up to their dormitory. Sirius continued walking to his dormitory, he found Lupin lying on his bed reading a book.  
"Nice first day?" Sirius asked and sat down at his own bed. Remus Lupin sat up and lay his book aside. "Yes. It's been a good day. Much to learn." Lupin observed Sirius as he took his robe off, he saw that Sirius had a scar on his left arm. He wondered how he had gotten it, maybe not as dramatic as he got his own scars, but still a scar is always a scar and with that follows a story.  
"You're a talent, I mean, one could almost think you already had practice it."  
Sirius smiled. "Thanks, you're not so bad either."  
"I'm not, am I?" Remus laughed. "Do you like it? Being a Gryffindor?"  
"Love it. Well to be honest, I would like it a lot better if the other Gryffindors would accept me as one of those and not a Slytherin spy on their territory."

Remus Lupin watched him with for the first time was with understanding. He knew now that Sirius Black felt as much gratitude as he himself did for being here. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, he would never got in the school, because they have never let a werewolf enter before him. That he was a werewolf was his deepest secret.  
"They will come around."  
"Will they? Our roommates hate me.

Well he is a Potter and Im a Black, it's like cat and dog."  
"Cant the dog show the cat he is harmless then?"  
Sirius laughed. "I'm trying. But you know how angry cats can be, all claws."  
Remus laughed with him, it felt relieving for them both.

Potter and Pettigrew stepped in the room, Potter frowned at them.  
"What's so funny?" Peter Pettigrew asked with a soft smile.  
"We were just talking about our first day." Remus answered.  
"Yes, it's been a great day hasn't it?" Sirius stood up and went over to the toilet to make himself ready for bed.

Sirius slept well that night. He was happy happy happy. This was going to be ok, maybe great even.


	4. A new friendship

Thank you:

Made-in-Denmark and for your nice reviews! I really appreciate it.

And thank you Procrastinator123 for correcting my work, so people actually can read it :)

**A new friendship**

Sirius woke up with a smile on his face, ready for the day. He saw that Remus was already dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Lupin. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

"Could not have been better. Hey, would you like to wait for me to get dress and go down together?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Sirius grabbed his clothes and run into the bathroom. In a few minutes was he back and ready.

"Wow, fast."

Remus and Sirius walked down to the great hall and sat down to eat. Andromeda walked over and sat down with them.

"So, how is my little cousin doing?"

"Fine thank you, just fine." Sirius smiled and took a bite of his boiled egg.

"You're staying here then? You are not transferring to another school?"

"No, I don't think so. I had a meeting with Dumbledore last night and he said that I could stay in Gryffindor."

"Great. It's nice to have you here, even if you're in Gryffindor. I'm almost jealous at you for it!" Andromeda laughed.

"You should be!" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, but I'm glad to be in the same house as my little sister."

Sirius could imagine that it was fun to have a sibling in the same school house; he hoped his little brother Regulus would follow him and go to Gryffindor.

Potter and Pettigrew entered the great hall, they gave them dark looks and sat down a couple of meters away.

"So you are a Gryffindor but you can't live without your Slytherin friends. By all do, invite them all over to the Gryffindor table." Potter spited out at Sirius. Andromeda raised a brow and rolled her eyes at Potter. "Gees, relax a little. I was just chattering with my cousin. We have all rights to sit and talk with other students then in our houses. It's not war you know."

"Isn't it? What will you call the thing that's going on outside of Hogwarts? That that dark wizard is just making his point by killing people?"

Sirius frowned. "Everything is not black and white, Potter. All Slytherins are not evil, just as all the Gryffindors aren't saints."

"Certainly not, since you are a Gryffindor!" Potter said and took his breakfast and sat somewhere else, Pettigrew after him. Remus who had only observed the conversation looked puzzled.

"What a..." Andromeda said and looked after Potter.

"I know, and he is our roommate." Sirius said. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Andromeda this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is my cousin Andromeda Black."

"Nice to meet you Mr Lupin."

"You too" Remus said and shook her hand.

"It's good to see my little cousin has find a nice friend." Andromeda smiled heartily." I'm afraid I must say good bye for now. My class starts soon. See you later!" She left in a hurry.

Sirius and Remus went to the classroom for magical of history as that was their first lesson for the day. Lily Evans and her friends were already there. Sirius and Remus sat down with them. They started to chat a little. Professor Binns soon swept in and the class started. Potter stared at Sirius and Lily during the whole class. He looked puzzled. He could still not imagine how she, a muggleborn could be friend with a Black. He saw Lily's green eyes and his stomach started to hurt, he did not know why.

The rest of the month went by, Sirius and Remus talked and hang a bit. But Sirius felt an unease in Remus, he was quite hard to come really close. Potter and Sirius were after a week still like cat and dog.

Sirius took every opportunity to talk with his cousins, though they were pretty few. Lily Evans spent more and more time with her new friends and to study. The Prewetts were studying really hard for their O. so he didn't want to bother them. So Sirius felt lonely most of the time.

One Saturday evening was Sirius just wandering around in the castle, trying to find some hidden paths. He had so for found two shortcuts, one between the charms classroom and transfigurations classroom and one shortcut down the dungeons. Remus had gone home for a few days, his mother was ill and wanted her son on her side. Sirius hoped she would be ok and that Remus soon would be back.

Suddenly Sirius heard a bounce from the corridor beside him. He went over and saw James Potter trying to hex the armour standing in the side of the corridor. Potter looked up straight at Sirius; first like a deer in the spotlight then his eyes narrowed. They heard footsteps coming at their way. Sirius took out his wand.

"May I help you? You did the spell right but your move was not really accurate. Look." Sirius hexed the armour in front of him. Potter observed Sirius and did after him.

"I can't see that it worked" Potter said in disbelief. "Just wait and see." Sirius answered him as they both find a place to hide. A Slytherin prefect walked around the corner. The armour started to move towards him when he was just beside it, the prefect screamed in horror and run away, leaving the both pranksters alone. Sirius burst out a heartily laugh, Potter soon followed him. James liked Sirius' friendly laugh, it was not a cold and chilly laugh that he had expect from the young Black, but warm and friendly.

"Why did you help me?"

"Oh, I just love to make pranks. My family hates me for it; it's getting them on the nerves, specially my mother." Sirius continued to laugh.

"Thank you, Black."

"Please call me Sirius, that's who I'm." Potters eyes narrowed again then softened.

"Maybe we got it wrong the first time. My name is James Potter." He held out a hand to Sirius who took it.

"Happy to meet ya. I'm Sirius Black. And we didn't get it wrong the first time, for what I can recall did I act polite and right."

"Don't test me, Black!" Sirius burst out in laughter again out and laid a hand on James shoulder.

"I'm just kidding with you, you know that." Potters face softened again, maybe he could live with Black in his dormitory. But just maybe.

Peter Pettigrew got very surprised when James and Sirius rumbled in the bedroom chattering and laughing. Were they friends now? Just like that? He had nothing against that, as a matter of fact was he happy about it as it would give a more peaceful atmosphere in their bedroom.

"Peter! Guess what? I made a new friend today, let me introduce you to Sirius Black." Sirius laughed and jumped forward to Peter and shook his hand.

"Err, nice to meet you. I guess." Stuttered Peter.

"You guess? Now that not a good start." James rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I guess it's nice to meet you to Peter." Sirius laughed heartily and let Peters' hand go.

That night the new found friends chatted almost all night long about nothing and everything. James was curious how a Black could end up like this nice, but he did not ask anything about Sirius family. Maybe their friendship weren't ready for that topic yet.

Sirius, James and Peter enjoyed each other's company the hole next day. James told Sirius how much he loved Quidditch when they sat outside near the lake after lunch.

"It's such a freedom to fly, I love every second of it."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I like flying a broomstick now and then too. Guess we don't need to go to madam Hooch flying lessons for newbies then."

"I have only flying a broomstick once and it didn't end well."

"Don't worry Peter, I'm sure madam Hooch will help you learn how to fly." Said Sirius with sympathy.

"Yes, and when she does, will you too feel the greatness in it." James said and smiled widely. They laughed.

"So you want to go for the tryouts for a place in the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year, James?" Sirius asked and lay down on the grass.

"Yep, wish I could do it this year though."

"What would you like to be in the team?" Asked Peter and looked out over the lake.

"I don't know really, anything. I like all positions."

Sirius raised a brow.

"Oh, do you really?"

James laughed.

"Oy, shut up you!" James also lay down in the ground.

"So Sirius, would you also like to be in the team?" Sirius thought.

"Yeah, I would like that. Though I'd rather be in the Gryffindors duelling club. But I guess you can be in both."

James looked puzzled. "I didn't even know there was such as duelling clubs! Did you Peter?"

"No."

"Well, you have to be a second year for that too." Sirius said and lay a hand over his eyes to see James better in the sunlight. James said "oh" and shut his eyes towards the sun.

"So you need to be a second year for almost everything, and a third year to go to Hogsmeade. What is there left for us first years then?" Peter said in disbelief.

Sirius sat up and looked at Peter. "You're right Peter! Absolutely right! What's left for us?"

"Study I suppose." James answered, eyes still shot. Sirius frowned.

"Sure it must be something more than that!" He got a smirk on his face, it made Peter nervous, for now he looked like a Black with a horrible plan.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked James and sat up. Sirius had still a big smile on his face and his gray eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Exploring and make pranks."

James face also lightened up in a big smile.

"I never thought we would talk the same language, Black." Peter looked nervous but gave them a little smile.

A couple of hours later:

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"How can I Peter if I haven't been here before?" Sirius said as they walked in a hidden corridor. Peter shrugged. "Maybe we should have taken the other turn."

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know that right now. But soon I hope." Said James and looked at Peter with calming eyes.

Sirius laughed.

"And when we do, do we need to look where the other turn will lead us!"

James nodded. He must be a little crazy that Sirius, Peter thought for himself. The secret corridor led them down to the great hall; so they walked back to see where the other turn in the secret corridor went, to Peter's disbelief.

"Isn't it wicked we found s short cut to the great hall? Now we can sleep some more minutes on the mornings!" James said in eager. "Oh yes, I have notice that you're a sleepyhead, James." Sirius laughed out as they walked.

Suddenly Sirius fell down on the ground. "Bloody Merlins beard!"

"Sirius are you alright?!" James dived down to help Sirius up on his feet.

"Yes I'm ok, thanks James."

"You're welcome."

"I think that's the way out." Peter pointed ahead of them. Sirius felt his leg hurt when he walked, but he didn't say anything about it. Peter opened the door and checked it out, it was pretty dark and cool outside.

"I think we are in the dungeons." Said Peter and took a step out.

"It looks like we have found a shortcut to Professor Slughorn's office, look." James said and pointed at a door. Peter and Sirius nodded.

"Oh, great. A shortcut to his Slug Club parties." Sirius said in sarcasm. James and Peter turned to Sirius. "What's that?"

Sirius frowned. "I don't really know if I should be honest. It's some club that Professor Slughorn has, with some students and graduated students .

Don't ask me why, I haven't been on one of those "parties" yet."

The three boys went up to their bedrooms in the Gryffindor tower. As they run in saw they Remus lying on his bed reading a book. Remus looked up and smiled heartily at them.

"Look what the cat drag in!" He said to them with a smirk. Sirius who understood the true meaning of the sentence laughed.

"Yes, look Remus. I'm glad to see you're back. How is your mom?" Sirius sat down his bed, as did the other boys.

Remus thought. "Well, she could have been worse but she could have been better."

A typical Remus answer Sirius thought, always cryptic. Sirius looked at Remus as he lay down his book on the table, he was sure he saw a new scar on Remus arm. How can a boy like Remus get all those scars? The same way he got his own? Did his parents or family beat him to when he did something they didn't like?

Remus smiled at Sirius, his golden eyes meet Sirius greys.

"So, you're friend now?" Remus nodded at Potter who sat down his bed. "Yes we-"

"We have exploring the castle after hidden paths!" James cut in and lay down his bed.

Peter nodded. "Yes, we found a shortcut to the great hall and one to Professor Slughorns office."

"Wow, how did you manage that?"

"Well, we explored." Peter said and lay down on his bed. Sirius observed James and Peter and giggled, yes giggled as a happy child. As the happy child he was.


	5. The Slug Club party

The Slug Club party

It was potion lesson and Sirius and Lily worked on their portion for dreamless sleep. Sirius and Lily shouldn't been working together anymore because they had made new groups but Lily's partner were sick so Professor Slughorn put them together again for this lesson. Slughorn had, as to his great disappointment, found out that the young Mr. Black wasn't so good at potion as he had hoped; he seemed pretty bored with it. So he had put them together again since it had given such great result earlier. Slughorn wished Black would be good as Mr Snape, who had a natural talent at portion. Snape's greatness in the subject had made him qualified for his Slug Club, as had Lily Evans.

"So, you and Potter are friends now?" Asked Lily.  
"Yes we are." Answered Sirius.  
Lily frowned. "I'm not so fond of that Potter. He think he is so much more than he is."  
"Do you know him? I mean, isn't that what everybody said, and still say, about me?"  
"Yes, but. You didn't act like it, he is! He is so egocentrically. He think he owns the place."  
Sirius nodded. "Yes, maybe I thought that too before we become friends. But he are really nice. Maybe you should give him a chance."  
"Why should I? I have friends enough." She said and cut a dead snake in two pieces. She got temper, thought Sirius. He made a note in his mind; never become enemy with Lily Evans, special if she has a weapon in her hand.

Slughorn praised Lily and Sirius work.  
"I will have a Slug Club party on Friday evening in my office, You're mostly welcome. Seven pm."  
"We will be there, wont we Sirius?"  
"Err, yes, of course."  
"Good, good." Slughorn smiled in attempt.

"How close are you and Lily Evans?" James said and put food in his mouth. It was lunch and the four friends sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
"We have known each other from the first day."  
James rolled his eyes. "Yes but, how _well_ do you know her?"  
Sirius looked up from his plate. "What do you mean?"  
"Can you measure it between one and ten?" Asked James.  
"What's the criteria?"  
"What?"  
"Is it one if we talk as fellow students, about school stuff and so. And is a five if we talk about friends and families? Is it a ten if we...talk feelings?"  
James looked puzzled and irritated.  
"I don't know? You tell me? Wasn't that my question in the first place?"  
Peter and Remus observed them and smiled in amusement. Sirius thought for a second. "Maybe a four then."

He said and looked down at his plate again, leaving James looking even more puzzled.  
"What does a four mean?"  
"I don't know we didn't make up any criteria's. Did we?" Answered Sirius with a smirk, his eyes was glowering with amusement of mocking James.  
James sighted.

"Hello Sirius! Making any progress in school?" Narcissa sat down beside them.  
"Hi Cissy. Yes, busy busy." Sirius smirk was still on his face. "But not as you I bet, working on your O.L.W?"  
"Yes, but Dromedia has it worse as she will be taking the final exams in the spring."  
"Ah, yes, poor Andromedia. I'm just relaxing as s first year."  
Narcissa raised a brow at Sirius.  
"Being a first year should not be relaxing, Sirius. There is a lot to learn, best do it as fast as possible."  
"Nah, I'm a natural you know."

Narcissa gave him another brow. Sirius lay a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just kidding with you."  
"Yes, he is in such mood today." James grumbled out. Sirius smiled. "I promise I will do my best in school, Cissy."  
"It's nice to see that you two aren't fighting anymore." Said Narcissa to James and Sirius. James grumbled something unbearable as an answer.

Narcissa bit her lip. "You know Sirius. Mother has written to me and Andromedia about you. She says that we must try to talk you to your senses so you change house to our house. Or at least remand you who you are, the coming head of the Black family, and so you must act on it and still learn all the things you must know for the job. As your father did."  
Sirius got a dark brow.  
"I'm sure my mother begged aunt Druella to write that. I can and only want to be myself, besides I have almost already learn everything I "most" learn to be the head of the family. My French is almost perfect for an example. Besides, what if I don't want to be the head of the family, who has asked me?"  
Narcissa looked sad. " Yes, "almost" perfect, not perfect yet. And, I think you will be a great leader for our family. And you know why nobody has asked you, it's just so it works. I'm sorry."  
"Great leader for our family!? Yes, maybe for you and Andromedia who are on my side. But what about the others, like your sister Bellatrix? She thinks I'm a degrease with my "muggle loving" thinking. She would never accept me."  
"There are no sides, Sirius. Only family." Narcissa said and rolled her eyes.

If she only knew, Sirius thought. As she walked out from the great hall. His friends observed him, but no one wanted to say anything. An awkward moment followed. Sirius was lost in thoughts, he was a prisoner under his duties from his family name.  
"I think we must go to charm lesson now, if we don't want to be late." Remus said in a calm voice.

Sirius was full of thoughts the rest of the day. He did great in class and said nothing more than he needed. He had friends now, but he still felt lonely. He had no one to talk to about his feelings towards his family.

Sirius friends did not know how to handle him, should they talk to him about what his cousin had said or should they just leave it? They thought it was best to ride the storm out this time.

Sirius felt much better the next morning. He had decided not to let his family ruin his time in Hogwarts, trouble like that could wait until he came home. James was happy to see Sirius was acting normally and happy again and not like the troubled Black he was. He could be his own but the fact he is a Black will always be there, Sirius can't run away from it, thought James and observed Sirius as they walked down the stairs to the great hall.

The owl post came, James got a letter and a package from his parents. They wrote how pride they was and that he should put on warm clothes on in the soon coming autumn. The package contained socks and twenty chocolate frogs.  
"Feel free to take a frog if you would like one."  
"Thanks, I love chocolate." Remus said with a happy and greedy look as he took one chocolate frog package and fast showed it to his mouth.  
"Me too. Thanks James." Said Sirius and took one. He wish his parents would send him nice gifts and letters like the Potters did. Peter took also a frog but mostly for the collectors card, he opened it fast and saw that he got Cornelius Agrippa. He read out loud of what it stood on the card.  
""Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535)  
Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa was a German Mystic and Alchemist." Great, I didn't have that one! Thanks James!"  
"You're welcome."

Lily Evans saw them with all the chocolate frogs and leaned over to Sirius.  
"I took my frog a couple of days ago. But I waited until the frog had stopped moving before I ate it. It was good, tasted like a normal chocolate bar, but even better."  
"Glad to hear. Which card did you got in it?"  
"Cliodna, an Irish druidess who first discovered the properties of Moondew. I love it. Thanks Sirius."  
"You're Welcome. Just don't forget who gave you your first chocolate frog and collecting card." He said with a smirk.  
Lily laughed. "I won't. See you in class."

James didn't look to happy, staring at Sirius.  
"What was that about?" James asked with suspicious.  
"Oh why, nothing. I gave her a chocolate frog back at the Hogwarts Express, she thanked for it."  
"I should have given her one too then!"  
Sirius looked at James whose face turned pale then red.

"Why?"  
"Because, because its the nice thing to do...I guess"  
Sirius gave him a smirk and laughed out loud. James got even redder. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Nothing mate."

Their first class for the day was transformation, James did great. Transformation had fast became one of his favourite classes. Sirius was also great at transformation so was Lily Evans who was smiling to Sirius now and then through the hole class. James felt an urge to be better then Sirius so he worked really hard in this class.

After a long school day came Lily and sat beside Sirius as he sat and read a book in the common room.  
"Hey, Sirius."  
Sirius looked up at her, he took away an annoying piece of black hair from his eyes and smiled friendly at her.  
"Hi Lily, what's up?"  
Lily smiled back at him, but she had a mocking expression on her face and her green eyes were sparkling.  
"You do know that we should be at Slughorns office at his party in twenty minutes, do you?" Then he saw that she was dressed up.  
"Was that today?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Wait a sec, be right back!"  
Sirius run up to his bed and left his book and took the finest robe he had then run down to the common room again.  
"I'm ready."  
They went out from the common room just as James run out from the boys bedroom; he had been sleeping and woke up when Sirius had burst in and out in a few seconds. He had run after Sirius to see what he was doing when he saw Sirius and Lily leaving together, both dressed up. What were they doing? He thought and a pain in his chest arose. James walked down to the common room and sat down on a sofa, he was puzzled. Should he go after them or leave them alone? Why hadn't Sirius told him he was going out with Evans? Maybe he was wrong about that Black anyway. He sat and thought about it for about five minutes. He had to confront them, he had to know. He run out from the Gryffindor Tower to search after them.

Lily and Sirius was in the dungeons walking towards Slughorns office. A thin boy stood outside the door looking at his clock, he looked rather nervous. His blond hair fell over his green/blue eyes. Lily and Sirius walked up to him.  
"Hi? Going to Slug Club too?" Asked Lily with a friendly smile on her lips. The boy looked up at them and smiled.  
"Yes, I thought I maybe had got the wrong time. It's now at seven isn't it?"  
"Yes it is, we are going too. My name is Lily Evans and this is Sirius Black." She nodded at Sirius, who gave the boy a little wink.  
"I know who you are, Mr Black." The boy said and observed Sirius with dislike.  
"Do you really?" Said Lily with fire in her voice. Sirius gave Lily an relaxing smile.  
"What's your name?" Asked Sirius and hold out his hand. The boy looked puzzled at Sirius hand before taking it.  
"I'm Adrian."  
"Nice to meet you Adrian." Sirius smiled friendly at Adrian who gave a puzzled thin smile back.  
"Shall we go in now?" Asked Lily in amusement.

The room was lit up with a lot of candles and a table full of food stood in the middle. There were already a lot of people inside the room. Slughorn came towards them with an attempt smile and his arms open.  
"Dear students, I'm glad you came." He shook their hands'.  
Snape, who also was in the club, came up to talk with Lily.

They sat down at the table and Slughorn welcomed them with a speech about Hogwarts greatness before encourage the members to get to know each other. An older girl who sat at Sirius right turned towards him.  
"Black right? My name is Dahlia F. I'm in my last year."  
Her voice were really strong and powerful. Sirius shook hands' with her.  
"Yes, I'm Sirius Black. What does "F" stands for?"  
"I rather not say. No one can pronouns it anyway so I'm just called Dahlia F, or Dahlia and sometimes Miss F. " She laughed and waved her hand. Sirius smiled back.  
"Oh com one, it can't be that bad."  
"Oh, but it can, Mr. Black."  
"Get over it Black!" An high and angry voice burst out from Dahlias other side. Sirius knew that voice from somewhere, he didn't like it. Then he saw that it was Lucius Malfoy, a friend to his family. He had never liked him, he was very like his oldest cousin Bellatrix Black in his mind. Sirius parents was very found if him though.

James could not found Sirius anywhere, he had been looking after Sirius for over an hour now. He cursed the young Black. He found Remus and Peter at the library; he walked over to them and sat down. He looked livid.  
"Have you seen Sirius?"  
"No, James, sorry." Said Peter and looked worried.  
"What's so important?" Asked Remus and put his book aside.  
"Important?! I just need to see him!"  
Remus rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"So you're unseparately now, all of a sudden?"  
"Apparently not Remus." Said Peter in amusement. James made an angry noise and lay his head on the table.  
"Thanks for the great help..._friends_."  
"You're welcome." Said Peter and took up a book again. James gave Peter a murderous look. Remus smiled over James childishness.  
"He will show up soon, when he is finish with the thing he is doing."  
James felt like he got a knife in his chest.  
"No, I need to see him before he is doing what I think he is doing!"  
Peter looked up from his book. "That doesn't make any sense?"

Sirius and Lily enjoyed their time at Slughorns office. Lily had been talking the most time with Snape at the dinner as they sat side by side. Sirius walked up to them after they had eaten.  
"Hi Snape, everything fine with you?"  
"Yes, could be worse." He answered without looking back at Sirius. Malfoy observed them, Snape knew that.  
"Good." Said Sirius, he knew Snape liked Malfoy and that he wouldn't do anything Malfoy disliked; talking too friendly to him was one of those things.

Sirius had to accept that Snape and he were different, he was used to accept differences in people, that's how he stayed sane and alive back home. Sirius had never really liked that Snape anyway, Sirius had found him a bit chilly. But if Lily likes him must there be something good in him, Sirius thought, but he couldn't see it. Yet Snape had been nice to him on the train. He was a mystery for Sirius, he didn't know how to handle Snape. A man who has close friends on both the muggleborn side and the conservative old fashioned pure-blooded families. It was a puzzle for him.

The Slug Club party was over and the student were going to their common rooms. Lily and Sirius walked up to the Gryffindor tower together, chattering about what the thought about the evening. They entered the empty common room, it was rather late.

"Good night Lily. See you tomorrow."  
"Yes. Good night Sirius." Lily took a few steps on the staircase before turning back at Sirius.  
"I really enjoyed the evening."  
"Good." Replied Sirius before he walked up the staircase. But before he was up could he hear James voice from downstairs, he had hide himself when he heard Sirius and Lily enter the room.  
"Were have you been?! I have been looking all over for you. Why were you with Lily Evans?"  
Sirius got rather surprised over James' angry questioning.  
"I thought we were going to hang out this night. Why didn't you tell me that you had a ...a..date." The last Word was really hard for James too say. Sirius felt bad, he had promised to hang with James and explore some more secret paths; but when Lily told him they were late to that Slug Club had he totally forgot it. Sirius walked down to James.

"I'm really sorry mate, but-"  
But before Sirius could continue had James interrupt him.  
""Mate"? You don't do something like you did and call me mate as nothing have happen."  
"I'm trying to say I'm sorry, James."  
"It's not enough!" James run up to their dormitory.  
"But, James, let me-" screamed Sirius but James were already gone. "...explain." Said Sirius to himself.

He new their friendship was quite thin still, he know James was still not completely sure if he was a good guy or just another Black. He had to explain to James that he had been on Slug Club and forgot to tell him.

There were not much said in their dormitory that night. Sirius tried to talk to James but he only cut him off, so he thought he would try again next morning. James knew he had over reacted, for some reason had the situation made him really upset. He got a feeling of great disliking over Sirius all if a sudden, he was jealous but he was still too young and inexperienced to know it. Stupid Black, he almost fooled me. He is not better than the rest of his family; thought James before he fell asleep.


	6. Reunion and a bad prank

**Reunion and a bad prank**

There was an awkward silence between James and Sirius at the breakfast. Peter could almost not take it anymore, he had become so happy when they all had turned to be friends; he never wanted it to return as it had been before.  
"Why are you so gloomy? Can't you two just talk about it?" Said Peter and put down his cup of tea. James looked as he had eating something really sour.

Sirius frowned.

"I'm trying Peter but James doesn't want to listen to my apologies' or talk about it."

James rolled his eyes and grunted.

When Lily and her friends came to sit down beside them and Lily said god morning to Sirius could James not control his anger; he left without a word.  
"Where are you going James?" Called Peter after him but he got no answer.

Remus rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast, he was not used to all this drama.

"What was that about?" Asked Lily as James disappeared from the room.  
"When we came back from the Slug Club meeting he was completely livid.

We were supposed to hang out yesterday but I had forgot to tell him about the Slug Club party."  
"Well you didn't had the time either, did you? I mean, you had forgot about the Slug Club party."  
"Yes, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I'm trying to tell him we were there yesterday but he doesn't want to talk with me."  
"Then it's his problem." Said Lily and that was that.

But there was something in James anger he understood; there was something nagging him but he could not figure out what it was. He felt terrible bad and regretful. It was something James _had__ said_ that made him feel an unease, but he didn't remember what. Then he got it and he drop out his drink doing so; the students around him looked at him as if he had done something really illogical.

"I got it!" He said and stood up and run out from the room. The student who had seen his actions stared after him and mumbled.  
Yapp, there is definitely something crazy over Sirius Black; thought Peter and sat back again. Remus stared at Sirius' spilled tea;" what just happened?"  
"He just "got "something, does it need to be any more than that with Sirius?" Said Peter and drank his own tea.

Lily still looked very surprised.

Sirius run around looking for James, he found him at the boy's bathroom on the fifth floor. James stood at a mirror, trying to make his hair look good; he didn't succeed. For what Sirius could tell the young Potter did look quite sad, desperate even.

Sirius knocked on the wall, letting James know he was entering. James saw Sirius and turned around to face him.  
"You!"  
"Yes, me, it's just me."  
James looked livid and shameful at the same time, he didn't like that Sirius had found him in such a private moment.

He hated his hair because it was so disorderly, he wished he had a nice looking hair as Sirius. Damn Sirius, he really must think he is something extra; thought James.  
"James, I think there must have been a misunderstanding. You think I left you alone to go on a date with Lily Evans, right?"  
James nodded.  
"I was not on a date with Lily, we were at that stupid Slug Club at Professor Slughorn's office.

She is also in that club, and I had forgot that it was yesterday so she remained me about it. I had to run. I'm really sorry mate, I really am. I know you have a crush on her."

James muscles softened as Sirius had spoke, he looked rather relieved now.

" So you didn't go on a date then?"  
"No. And there was a lot of people there, you can ask them. Besides, Lily was mostly talking with Snape who also is in the club."  
James frowned.  
"I don't like him. I don't know how she can do it, he is a Slytherin. And besides, I have not got a crush on Lily Evans!"  
"Whatever you say mate. As long we are friends."  
James thought for a few seconds.  
"Do you think Evans fancies Snape?"

Sirius burst out in laughter and walked out from the bathroom.  
"What?" Yelled James and run after.

Due to their conversation came Sirius and James late for their first class for the day, care of magical creatures. Professor Kettleburn were not happy about that, he took twenty points from Gryffindor; ten each. Their Gryffindor classmates grumbled and the Ravenclaws who they shared today's class with cheered.

But James and Sirius were too happy about their reunion that they didn't care so much about the loss.

They walked up to Remus and Peter who stood with a baby fire crab.  
"So you're friends now again?" Asked Peter as he tried to control the fire crab.  
" Yes we are." Said James with pride. "It was just a misunderstanding, right Sirius?"  
Sirius nodded. "Yes, nothing really important."

Remus looked up from the fire crab, he looked relived then a bite worried.  
"If you mean that that was not so important, and acted like that, how will you act when you are really mad on each other?" Remus found them both as drama queens.  
Sirius laughed. "Why would we ever be mad on each other again?"  
"Friends forever, right Sirius?" Said James and smiled.  
"Yes, all four of us!" Yelled Sirius so both Remus and the fire crab jumped high. Peter smiled, he was pleased.

"So why exactly where you two squabbling around?" Asked Remus Sirius in the evening, James and Peter were down the common room and Sirius and Remus were up in their dormitory. Sirius did not answer right away, he was thinking what to answer. Should he tell Remus everything or not?  
"There were some misunderstanding. I was at the Slug Club meeting...Lily Evan is in it to so we walked there together." He looked if Remus could figure out himself what James got angry about. He did. He smiled.  
"Ooh, I see. Poor James."  
"So you have noticing it too?"  
"It's pretty hard not to, isn't it?"  
Sirius nodded. "Yes, though he says himself that he had no crush on her."  
Remus waved his hand. "Denial. Has he ever talked to her?"  
Sirius thought. "No not really. Besides, she is hanging around with Snape a lot and James doesn't like him."  
Remus nodded. "Well, if he would like to get to know her must he talk with her."  
"There is a problem in that though, Lily isn't so fond of him. She thinks he is egocentric."  
Remus smiled, got closer to Sirius and whispered, "isn't he?" Sirius laughed hearty.

"Well, that's not the point."  
"You know Evans, maybe you could try to get them to know each other somehow?"  
Sirius nodded. "I can try."

Sirius woke up early on Saturday morning, he took a fast breakfast and went out for a walk.

The lake was so still it almost looked as a mirror as it perfectly reflected the forest on the other side. The some of the red and golden leaf had fallen on the ground, Sirius let it fly between his boots as he walked through it. It was silent and the air felt fresh. The atmosphere was so calming. He came to think about his family, he had not heard from them since he got the howler the first day of school. He didn't bother about it but he wondered how his little brother had it back home. His parents loved him because he did as they said, he was the "good boy". But Sirius knew his brother better than that, he knew Regulus watched up to him in secret. But he was to scared to get in the wrong foot with their family, Regulus had a lot in common though Regulus was pride too be a Black.

The clock was almost ten in the morning now so Sirius walked back to the castle. Inside the great hall sat his friends eating and chattering loudly. It was warm inside.  
"Sirius! Where have you been all morning?" James stood up when he saw Sirius enter the great hall. Sirius smiled and walked up to them as they sat and drank their tea.  
"So?" Asked James again, eager for the answer.  
"I woke up early so I took a walk outside the castle."  
"Oh...alone?"  
Sirius laughed. "Yes, all by myself. Unfortunately."

Two girls from Ravenclaw looked at Sirius with dreamy eyes.

Sirius made no notice but his friends did, James put a hand up to his hair trying to control it. He didn't make it, it only got worse. Merlin, he hated his hair. James looked around, Remus' hair looked really smooth so did Peters'; though he had quite short hair.

"Are you okay mate?" Asked Peter when James had been looking at his hair the last minutes. Apparently had James not been hearing a word they had said the last minuets either. James woke up from his dreams.  
"What? Yes I agree with you! What?"  
Sirius and Peter started to laugh at James' confusions, Remus looked worried.  
"James, are you a right?" Asked Remus.  
"Yes of course! Why?" James stared at his friends.  
"Nothing mate." Said Sirius and smiled, so did Remus but Peter gave James a worried look.  
" A free day, any ideas of what to do?"  
Asked Sirius.  
"Free? We have an essay to write."  
"Remus, Remus old friend, we have still several days on us to write that!"  
"Do you know how long time it will take to write it, Sirius?"  
Sirius frowned.  
"Besides, when did you start taking school less seriously?" Continued Remus.  
" I don't! It's just...well it is weekend!" Said Sirius looking at James who smiled up in attempt.  
"And weekends means pranks!" Said James exactly after Sirius. Peter looked worried, he didn't like their pranks; he was scared they would get caught.  
Remus sighted and rolled his eyes before he laughed at them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to prank Professor McGonagall?" Asked James as he and Sirius planned what mischief they would do. They sat on James bed, Remus had saved Peter from Sirius and James by taking him with him to the library to write the essay.  
Sirius laughed.  
"Yes, it's wicked! I mean who would do that if not us?"

James thought.  
"I have another suggestion though..."  
"What?"  
"No it's perhaps not a good idea."  
"What James?!"  
"I was thinking...of pranking that Snape boy." James disliked him, and he envied him for his friendship with Lily Evans. What did she see in that slimy git! thought James. Sirius sat in silence thinking, should he prank Snape? Sirius didn't like that boy but he didn't hate him either. Making pranks to a teacher was rebellious, pranking a fellow student was...pretty mean. Snape had never been mean to him. But in the same time was he never nice either and he seemed to like dark arts, which Sirius hated.  
"Ok, let's prank Snape. But nothing to mean." Said Sirius too James who nodded in attempt of Sirius agreement.

Snape and Evans here taking a walk on the school grounds, it was almost noon. The sun offered them some heat from the chilly wind. They sat down on a bench near the Black Lake.  
"I still wish you got to Slytherin instead..."  
"I know Severus, but I like it in Gryffindor; I got some nice friends now."  
"And I'm glad for that Lily, but-"  
"But we are still best friends Severus, always."  
Severus heart fell, because he now fully understood that Lily only loved him as a friend and nothing more, he felt it. As much as he himself felt that he would always love her. Always. No matter what she did. didn't show his feelings even though he felt for running away to a hidden place to scream out his sorrow.

He hold his feelings in and gave Lily a friendly smile. Who took his hand and smiled back.  
"You okay? You look rather pale." Asked Lily.  
"Yes, I think I'm getting a chest cold. Don't worry."  
"Maybe we should go inside and eat and drink some tea for your cold then."  
"Good idea."

Meanwhile James and Sirius had been sitting behind a tree observing them from far away. They had not heard what Snape and Evans had talked about.  
Sirius felt an unease, he liked Lily and Lily liked Snape; so she wouldn't be too happy about them pranking Snape.  
James on the other hand was glad Evans was there, now he got a chance to show some skills and how funny he could be.

"Ready?" Asked James. Sirius bit his lip and nodded, eyes fixed on the target. He had a feeling he shouldn't do this.  
"Now!" Whispered James, Sirius took out his wand, pointed it at Snape's as he and Evans walked to the castle.

"Petrificus totalus!"  
A string of light came out from Sirius wand and hit Snape on the stomach.  
Snape fell down on the ground, he could not move; he turned blue. Lily screamed. James run up to them and put a dungbomb in one of Snape's pockets.

Students around them started to point at Snape and laugh, some open and some more discrete. James smiled at Lily who almost had started to cry, when she saw James happy face could she not take it anymore.  
"James Potter, you stupid egocentric boy! Do you not have any feelings at all?!" She screamed and sat down to help Snape. Snape could still not move so Lily made the counter course, took the dungbomb away and helped Snape up on his feet again.

Snape looked pale but furious, eyes fixed on James. His clothes smelled terrible after the dungbomb. Sirius walked up to them slowly, he knew it had been a bad idea; still had he done it and he hated himself for it. He was ashamed.  
"Sirius?" Lily whispered, her voice was weak now and her eyes full of sorrow. "I trusted you! I thought we were friends! They warned me from you but I didn't listen, apparently was I wrong!"  
Her words hit him as knifes though his chest. He could see how hurt she was, and it was all his fault.

"You will regret this Potter!" Screamed Snape after Potter as he and Lily walked back to the castle. Some students were still laughing. James didn't feel so happy he thought he would have, he had hoped Lily would have laughed to. But she had not, she had got furious on him, he didn't understood why; it had only been a joke. Gideon and Fabian Prewett came up to James and gave him a tap on his shoulder.

"We didn't know you was that funny, Potter. You really showed that Snape boy where he belongs. As a matter of fact where all those dark magic-loving wizards belongs; In the mud." Said Gideon.

"Yes, it's so obvious he worships that Voldermort." Said Fabian with a grave voice.

Sirius felt awfully the rest of the day, so did James even though he didn't show or say it.  
"So, why did you do it?" Asked Remus.  
Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know, just for fun I guess."

"And now Evans won't talk to you anymore?"  
A string of shame fell over Sirius, he hated himself for throwing away Lily's trust, he would never do that again; to anybody. Sirius nodded at Remus, who sighted.  
"Well, you only have yourself to blame, sorry."

Sirius lay on his bed, the other boys was asleep. He thought about the day, he had tried to talk with Lily before he went to bed but she had given him the evil eye and walked away.

Yesterday James was angry with him and today had he disappointed Lily and hurt Snape; what if he was like his parents? What if he _is_ just like them or even worse but he had been to self loving too see it,

maybe he had to high thoughts about himself and saw himself above others. Sirius' sleep was restless that night.


End file.
